It Rhymes in the Family
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Ari finally gets to go to the circus, and then wishes he really hadn't.
1. The worst weather ever

Z/N: As if you didn't know, Z/N means Zoi's note. Okay, no one is mine except for Epros' family, soon to come. (Kill Bill music) Lovely sound effects. If anything else pops up, I shall let you know. I think I'm a combination of Rosalyn,KT, Zoicyte(soon to come), and Epros. Scary. 0.o;

Dedicated to....um.......Okage fans, and......Epros

It was a day that defined cold.

Wind blew the trees so hard they almost fell over, and the sky was beyond dark.

Despite it all, Ari was quite happy to be alive. Not surprising, considering what he had recently been through. At the moment we begin to spy on him, he is reading a book in the entryway, savoring being inside on a day like this.

His father walks into the room. "Ari, son, why don't you go to the circus?"

All good things must come to an end.

Ari thought about coming up with a smart remark involving 'The Amazing Icicle Boy', but thought better of it. An unfortunate event had taken place the last time the fair was in town, so he had never gone.

"Sure, Dad, I think I-"

"Great, son! Be sure to take along all of your little friends!"

Ari paused. His 'friends' were more or less the reason he hadn't seen the fair last time.

Besides,what kind of friends would just run off and leave you?

"Your mother and I are so proud you're making friends, son."

That tears it. Ari sighed, getting up, and setting down the book in his place.

He'd have to put up with the constant arguing of Stan and Rosalyn, as well as Linda's singing.

What a wonderful day this would-

Suddenly, Ari had an idea.

A wonderfully fiendish idea.

Chapter one- The boy sends out his invitations, and the arguing begins

Rosalyn opened the inn door. KT stood outside, black dress blowing haphazardly in the wind.

"Come in, come in!" Rosalyn shouted to be heard over the windstorm.

KT obliged, leaves escaping the steadily growing hurricane behind her.

"Thank you."

Rosalyn stole a quick glance at the innkeeper. He didn't seem angry now that the door was shut. But if they were going to be flattened by a hurricane, Rosalyn privately had to wonder why having the flimsy little door shut would help. She sighed.

"So you fixed your invisibility problem?"

Several people were now listening to this strange conversation. Rosalyn threw them a glare, and they began to examine some number of small objects on their clothing, really just listening less conspicuously.

KT shrugged. "For now. I had to talk to a lot of people to get your current whereabouts. It won't last long for me, though."

"That's a shame." Rosalyn said sympathetically, picking a dried leaf out of her hair.

KT shrugged again.

"Well, why _are_ you here? Not to be rude or anything.."

KT shook her head. "Ari told me to give this to you."

She held out a letter. Rosalyn took it.

KT began to walk out the door.

"Wait, why dont you stay until-"

The door shut. Rosalyn stopped, hand still up. She sighed. "Oh well. What's Ari have to say?"

She opened the letter, snd scanned it.

Her eyes widened.

"He wants to what? In this weather?"

Several people crowded nearer, apparently thinking they were being sneaky.

After Rosalyn had knocked the last one into unconciousness, she folded the letter, and stuck it into the envelope again, holding it up with fresh determination.

"Well, I have to be there for him. We _are_ friends, after all. It's the least I can do."

KT knocked at the door of the laboratory in Madril. A peephole opened.

"We don't want any!"

It slammed shut.

KT sweatdropped.

"Okay...."

She knocked again.

"I have a message for Mr. Kisling from Ari."

The peephole opened again.

"From who?"

A hand snatched the letter out of hers.

"....Kisling- In case you had forgotten, I'm Ari from the adventure with the Hero Rosalyn...."

The voice paused, scanning the rest of the letter.

The door burst open.

"Ah, yes!" Kisling shouted. "I remember now! Certainly, I will go to the circus in the middle of the storm!"

"Are you serious?" KT asked.

Before the words had left her mouth, Kisling was gone. The door blew open and shut in the wind, until a scientist braved the storm, and came to shut it.

KT sweatdropped again.

"Eprosss!!!"

Epros, who had been relaxing on a sofa, cringed.

Linda ran into the room, excitedly waving around an envelope.

"Ari invited us to go to the circus with him! Isn't it exciting?"

"Windy, rainy, stormy, yes. But exciting you guess?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Linda said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"But that's what I'll be if we go out there, don't you see?"

"No, I don't. Wear a coat. Now come on, we're leaving."

KT finished delivering the last of the letters, and sighed. She doublechecked her memory.

Rosalyn- Most likely yes.

Kisling- Yes. Possibly.

Linda- Yes

Epros- will be drug along with Linda.

Big Bull- Yes.

And Stan...It had taken her quite awhile to deliver that one.

Maybe a yes, she really hadn't understood what he was talking about.

She stretched her arms, and began the long walk back to Triste town.

The doorbell rang at Ari's house. He could hear muffled voices outside.

"I still think this is a waste of time. I could be plotting my world domination!"

"Stan, shush!"

"Well, I think we should just leave now, while we can."

"Okay."

"Epros, come back here!"

Silence. Then,

"Ring it again, Stan. I don't think he heard."

Ari granted himself a smile a bit wicked for an ordinary boy, and opened the door.


	2. Epros discovers his family

For a moment all arguing ceased.

"Um, Ari? Are you okay" Rosalyn asked.

Ari nodded, still grinning.

"What are you so happy about" Epros asked rather crossly, for he had been forced to wear one of Linda's pink fuzzy coats that ended up making him look like a giant marshmallow.

Ari shook his head. "Nothing." He grabbed a scarf and coat from behind the door, and walked out.

The wind immediately began to threaten blowing away completely his frail coverings, and he was forced to hold onto his scarf as it whipped dangerously about. The group followed him, all a bit reluctantly except for Linda, who was singing, even though the wind and rain drowned out any hope for her being heard, which, for Epros, was extremely fortunate.

Stan walked against the wind with a bit of difficulty,and even Big Bull was having trouble. Epros opted to stay on the ground.

"Land ho" Rosalyn called, and everyone looked up in relief. There, standing against the wind, was the circus tent.

They approached the strangely still tent. A girl came out. She had long blonde hair pleated into four braids, wore a white kimono, and had a dusting of light blue eyeshadow. "I am sorry, we are not performing at this moment" She bowed, and stepped back inside.

Epros watched her suspiciously. For some reason, he recognized her. There was a scuffling sound, and another voice, this one more excited than the other, was heard in the tent. "What's up, Elena? Who's out there"

"No one but a group of strangers, sister."

"Really? Didn't Mags tell everyone we weren't performing today"

"I had believed so."  
"Who would come out here in the middle of a storm" She peeked out, and Epros nearly jumped two feet, which was helped greatly by the wind.

this girl had long brown hair in a side ponytail, a purple and black tuxedo, red eyes and purple eyeshadow that was a lot more than dusted upon her eyelids.

She floated out. "Epros"

Epros' eyes widened.

"Eppychan it _is _you" The girl launched herself at Epros. Rosalyn ducked to avoid getting hit.

The girl collided with Epros. He gasped, both from the force of the impact and the memories suddenly flooding back.

"Ah, behold! 'Tis Zoicyte, sister bold"

Zoicyte grinned. "You _do _remember"

Elena looked out. She blushed. "Oh, it really is Epros! Mother, come"

A woman with a gypsyish outift, complete with corset, flicked a strand of semi curly green hair out of her violet and green eyes, and smiled warmly. "Come in, Epros! And your little friends, too! Really, it's no type of weather to be out in."

Elena walked up to Ari. "Tenel? Is that you"

"I was...born..in Tenel..." Ari said.

"You look just like our little brother Tenel! Doesnt he, Trinia"

Zoicyte, still hanging onto Epros, flinched. "I'm Zoicyte, remember? I changed my name, Elena."

"Yes. Zoicyte. I shall remember from now on. But he does, doesnt he"

Zoicyte peered at Ari. "Yeah. Mostly."

She snuggled into Epros' arm again. "But I still like Eppychan best"

Elena sighed. "We thought she'd never get over your long absence, Epros."

Epros blinked. "I'm here now."

"Yep" Zoicyte sighed.

He flicked a friendly card at her. She blocked it with a ribbon, drawing the weapon seemingly from the air.

He smiled, and she grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on in, Eppychan"

the group followed Elena into the tent.


End file.
